How Spike and Lifeline Ended Up on Youtube
Log Title: How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube Characters: Lifeline, Spike, Nightfall Perspective: Nightfall Location: University of Oregon Date: Sunday, November 22, 2009 Time: IC, Late Afternoon''' TP: Non-TP''' Scene Synopsis: The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... University of Oregon The University of Oregon (UO) is a public, coeducational research university in Eugene, Oregon, United States. The second oldest public university in the state, UO was founded in 1876, and graduated its first class two years later. The University of Oregon is one of 60 members of the Association of American Universities. The Carnegie Foundation classifies the University of Oregon as a "high research activity" university. Former Oregon Attorney General David B. Frohnmayer is the current president of the university. Richard Lariviere, current provost at the University of Kansas, will replace him in 2009. The University of Oregon receives much of its funding from the UO Foundation, an independent not-for-profit organization. Logfile: Edwin simply stands his ground calmly. Both of the thugs are larger than he is, but that doesn't matter to him. "I think you need to leave," he states. "And I think you need to SHUT UP," Eddie spits. He smirks at Guester's comment. "Might as well make this fun." Spike moves to stand between the three - maybe a sign of things to come. "Guys - easy." In-between two buildings on the campus of the University of Oregon, on one of the walkways, Edwin and Spike are about to face off with two dangerous-looking thugs. Edwin's only intention is to get them to leave -- far as he's concerned, it's their very, very poor judgment if they don't heed a simple request. He doesn't want to hurt either of them, but they'll certainly end up at an extreme disadvantage if they try anything idiotic. And it's late afternoon, by the way. Still light out. Spike gives a tentative look at Eddie - initially, he seemed like a person of reason - a businessman, illegal businessman yes, but businessman nontheless. He's hoping Eddie will handle Guester and Spike can handle Lifers. Given the intensity of the moment, it's not likely any of the powder keg are going to notice the young woman who turns the corner at the far end, more or less behind the Good Guys ™. Yes, a shortcut across these little byways was in order to get to yon campus library. So the platinum blonde comes sauntering into this little thoroughfare of impending fisticuffs, but only manages a few steps. She has a spider sense, see, and it's tingling. "Why don't you two just leave campus *now*? You already know you don't belong here...and I'm not going to stand idly by and watch you peddle dangerous narcotics," Edwin states evenly. "So you may as well just leave." The nasty fellow known as Eddie begins laughing loudly. "We may as well JUST LEAVE, huh? Oh, man, you're terrifying! I'm shaking!" Guester makes a move to Edwin, brushing Spike aside. "Listen...NO ONE tells me where to go. Those who do, get their head concaved! (that's a word, right? he thinks) Spike keeps thinking now he wants to be Edwin's roommate just so he can kill him for getting them into the position that they are in now. Poor Heroes. Not to worry, there's someone else semi-dangerous here! Well, as dangerous as she plans on appearing, anyway. The blonde takes up her cell phone, and raises it toward the scene. Gosh, she does so love camera phones! In the meantime, her other senses reach out: She's seeking to know if the two thugs have cell phones, too. Guester looks over Edwin's shoulder and briefly forgets Edwin. "Well...well..well...lookie here!" Edwin hasn't yet noticed the extremely familiar blonde behind them, just yet. If he knew she were there, he would definitely be distracted from his current mindset....but for the moment, the extensive training he's had is kicking in, and he's becoming calmer and more confident by the moment, reaching a certain mind-state where he's most able to deflect impending attacks. "I am telling you where to go," Edwin tells Guester quietly. "I'm telling you to get off this property. I think you heard me correctly the first time." He *almost* looks over his shoulder to see what Guester's looking at, but he doesn't want to break his concentration. Eddie the thug chuckles, then smirks. "You're getting less funny now. More irritating. I think it's almost..." He pauses, distracted for a moment by Nightfall's presence. (And yes, he is, in fact, carrying a cellphone.) Spike pauses, and turns around to see what Guester is looking at. Spike mutters within Edwin's earshot. "Please be a cop...please be a cop." Guester takes a hand and runs it through his greasy hair and approaches his prey. "And how are we on this fine day?" Unfortunate, that the 'familiar' does not look familiar at all, anymore; no more red hair, no more green eyes, slightly different facial features, et al - she's a chameleon, with her Biokinesis. At any rate, Dahlia isn't hiding the fact that she's possibly taking pictures. Supposition says she may have even contacted the police before recording this. Mirrored lensed sunglasses tip up, casting the approaching Guester's reflection back with the glare of the sun. Thin lips draw into an edged smile. Eddie's cell phone rings. Guester clears his throat. Looking at Dahlia "What's the matter? Shy?" Edwin is still standing there bravely, ready to defend himself and his friend against what may come. Meanwhile, Eddie smirks, and answers his cellphone. "Yo?" Spike looks over at Edwin. "Is that woman taking pictures of us?" "There you are," an unfamiliar male voice replies to Eddie's Cell Phone. "I see you now! You're in my crosshairs! EHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Meanwhile, back at the branch, Dahlia touches a button on her phone. "Pictures speak a thousand words," she'll begin, accent that nebulous type of European. "I suspect yours will be on an APB any second." Spike frowns and says "Dammnit, this is the last thing I need...to be photographed with a few drug dealers during a deal." Guester circles Dahlia. "You know...talking on the phone when someone's trying to talk to you is rude - " Edwin finally turns to regard the newcomer, looking confused. Who is this person?? What is she doing?? Eddie the thug, being a bit of a gullible coward, looks around in paranoia. "Oh shi -- I'm gettin' outta here! They got us in CROSSHAIRS, man!" He turns tail and begins running. Guester, in a lemming-like obediance, follows Eddie, but not before looking at Edwin and pointing to him. "Dead meat..." he says in a Cobra Kai tone. The voice in Eddie's Cellphone continues to cackle, and it simply grows in maniacal glee. Something about a death toll at the campus starting with two scumbags in an alley... "You're certainly not the sharpest knife in the drawer, ...Crosshairs?" Color Dahlia mildly panicked. So, Geuster gets to blow past her, and she moves to press herself flat against the building nearest. "...The hell..?" Play it up, blondie. Spike freezes and tries to process what exactly happened. "...Um. I'm not sure what you just did," Edwin admits, looking from the retreating thugs back to Dahlia. "But thank you." Spike walks toward Dahlia and nods. "Yeah...thanks." He raises a brow. "You're...not going to show these photos to the media or anyone else, are you?" "...I didn't -do- anything. Didn't you hear him?" Dahlia does pause, however, to look at her phone. A button is pressed. "Although, I did get a good few seconds of video of you four getting ready to throw down..." She's still playing paranoid; that nook along the building makes for good cover. "Huh? Don't you think you'd better take cover if someone was talking about shooting? Who cares who sees them besides the police? Who's going to care if you end up being in the body count? These college shootings are becoming a bloody trend..." Edwin doesn't seem particularly rattled about the talk of guns. "I knew what I was walking into," he says, "And I had no violent intentions whatsoever. I was just requesting that they leave the campus." Spike looks at the two, guessing at the relalatively casual conversation between the two, they may know one another. "You two know each other?" "Heroes don't live long if they stand and take bullets." The phone is eyed, and deft fingers seek to punch in a sequence of numbers. "I'm calling the police," like any good citizen should, right? She doesn't mention deleting the footage, either. "Know him? No. I was on my way to check out the campus library. I don't hang with people who stand around when someone mentions a possible sniper on a school campus." Excuse her, she'll turn to start walking away. Edwin just smiles in response. He knows his ways are strange to most; however, he doesn't owe explanations to anyone. He is who he is. "...So much for that. Mission accomplished," he tells Spike. "Not quite the way I thought it would go down, but it worked out anyhow. That's what you call, 'serendipity'." Spike looks at the mysterious stranger, then at Ediwn. "So...is she calling the cops on us as well?" He looks at Dahlia "You do believe us, right? We didn't have anything to do with...what those two dirtbags were doing." "And if you believe that, I have some oceanfront land in the Alpines I'd like to sell you," calls the Blonde who turns the corner. She peeks back around, and eyes Spike with the most Devlish smile. The phone is flipped closed with her chin, "Now, that just all depends. I guess I could make up any number of things about this footage - isn't that just Serendipity?" Spike looks on helplessly at the blonde. "Sonofabitch!" he groans. Suddenly, Eddie Edwin just knows. Before he sees her change -- he just *knows* who they're dealing with, now, and he's torn on what to do. She's so slippery, she'll probably be long gone before he ever manages to catch her, anyhow. "You can't run forever," he tells the chameleonish woman. "Eventually, your own serendipity is going to run right out." Now, Spike can probably tell that yes, these two HAVE met. Lifeline says, "Bah, not Eddie. Edwin X)" Lifeline says, "Eddie is wetting his pants somewhere down the road." Spike shakes his head and glares at Edwin. "Well...this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." That's going to be terribly hard to prove, especially when recognition software has failed. Check the cameras, get a picture, the results are the same. The hair didn't look dyed, either. "Such Language," scoffs the blonde as she finally makes her egress. She'll still end up calling the police, posting an anonymous tip about two goons in an alley trying to deal, and one of them yelled about crosshairs, like a sharp shooter. So in the end? The footage will wind up on youtube. "Let's face it, if I hadn't shown up to check on you, you would have had a rather uninteresting evening. Think of it that way," Edwin deadpans, hoping he hasn't pissed off Spike too much. Spike frowns and looks at Lifeline. "Man... if I have to leave the Autobots because it looks like I associated with drug dealers!" Spike looks at Lifeline and says flatly "You know...I'm glad you find humor in this." He turns away and walks away from Lifeline, just trying to think of how the heck he's going to explain this to Carly. Poor Edwin. He came here looking to make the campus a better place and to offer Spike use of his condo, and now it looks like all of that has been completely turned upside-down. "Um...sorry? Think about what we discussed! Please." And then, he's all alone. "...Well, shit," he sighs, trudging off alone. Category:2009 Category:Logs